


Unworthy

by trysomecats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Collars, Harry loves Louis to pieces, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Feminization, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Zayn, Sexual Slavery, Slave Liam, Slave Louis, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a palace slave is considered an honor for most, but for Liam, it is a disaster. His new master won't even look at him, let alone touch him. It soon becomes obvious to Liam that he is unworthy of his place at the palace, and especially unfit to serve as Prince Zayn's personal slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam was feeling aggravated. He wasn’t sure if the feeling was directed toward himself, or his current situation. Perhaps it was a little bit of both those things. Either way, he was experiencing some major doubts with his new lifestyle. 

 

Life as a slave was not as horrible as it sounded, especially as a palace slave for a royal family member of the Cheshire Kingdom. For two weeks now, that was what he and Louis were. 

 

The original members of the royal family were the king, queen, and their two children, Prince Harry and Princess Gemma. However, there was also Prince Zayn, who had been adopted by the royal family several years after his parents’ (who had been of royal blood) unfortunate deaths. 

 

Prince Zayn also happened to be Liam’s master, just as Prince Harry had ownership of Louis. 

 

That was where the trouble was coming from. While Prince Harry absolutely doted on Louis, Prince Zayn had yet to even look at Liam properly, let alone allow them to share a bed together. It made Liam feel worthless and unwanted, which is why he was having doubts about his position as a personal servant. 

 

Louis, however, disagreed with Liam’s doubts. 

 

“Tell me, would you rather be working out in the scorching fields, or in the cluttered kitchens scrubbing pots and pans? Oh, or how about living in the stables cleaning horse dung?”

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Don’t be arrogant, Lou.”

 

“I will be, if it helps you see sense. We have the best positions possible, Li. We are fed delicious food, given daily rose scented baths, and can spend the day sunbathing or whatever else we please!”

 

“You act like you're free Louis, when the collar around your neck suggests everything but.” Liam points out, staring at the thick diamond collar that sparkled from where it was firmly fitted around his friend’s neck.

 

“I like my collar,” Louis sniffs. “It shows everyone that I proudly belong to Prince Harry of Cheshire. If you’re trying to make me ashamed, it won’t work.”

 

Finally, Liam sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry. It’s just…I’m frustrated. Prince Harry loves you so much, but my master won’t even look me in the eyes.”

 

“Oh,” Louis blinked. “That’s what’s upsetting you?”

 

Liam nodded. “With good reason.”

 

Louis patted him on the back. “You shouldn’t be so down. Prince Zayn seems like he's always been reserved. It’s certainly not you.”

 

“It must be,” Liam grimaced. “It’s been almost two weeks since I was given to him, and he’s yet to bed me.”

 

“Two weeks…has it really been that long already?” Louis mused. “Well, regardless, give it time. Prince Zayn will see sense. You’re absolutely stunning, there’s no way he wouldn’t want you to please him.”

 

“Thank you Louis,” Liam offered him a small smile. 

 

“Of course. Now, let’s not waste the day moping. We can go into the gardens for lunch. I saw a cardinal's nest among the blossom trees the other day, I should like to check up on it again!”

 

“I’m afraid that will have to wait.”

 

Both slaves turned around in response to the low but pleasant voice. Prince Harry stood in the entranceway, green eyes gazing steadily at them, but with a noticeable twinkle. He looked as elegant as ever, lips upturned in a small smile. While Liam instantly dropped to the floor in respect, Louis only went halfway to his knees before breaking out into a grin and walking over to him in greeting.

 

“Hazza! I thought you were busy this afternoon!”

 

Harry’s arms circled around his slave’s waist. “A change of plans has been made. There shall be a feast in two hours’ time, to celebrate the gain of new territory in the north.”

 

“Ah,” Louis nodded understandably. “That’s certainly reason for celebration.” 

 

“Exactly,” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead. “Which means there must be preparation. Each of you shall be bathed and presentable for the feast, alright?”

 

Liam’s stomach dropped. “We…slaves are expected at the feast?”

 

Harry glanced at him. “Of course. There will be quite the large audience.”

 

While Liam only grew more confused, Harry gave Louis one last kiss on the nose. “Go now, and prepare yourselves.”

 

“Come on Li,” Louis grabbed his hand, dragging him away. Liam stopped him, pulling his arm back. 

 

“I don’t understand Louis. Why do we need to be present at a royal feast?”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Really Liam? You don’t know?”

 

At Liam’s silence, the other slave sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. “Feasts are a big deal. Important people show up, like lords and ladies and high ranking officers. It’s only logical that we be shown off by our masters.”

 

“What?!"

 

“Calm down Liam,” Louis patted his shoulder and took his hand once again. “You don’t have to do much…you’ll just sit on the floor by Zayn and look presentable. You won’t need to speak a single word.”

 

“How on Earth do you know all of this?”

 

“Haz explained it to me, of course!"

 

Liam was alarmed, not comforted at all. He did not want this feast for multiple reasons. Firstly, Zayn detested him. How was he supposed to sit by him, when they hardly ever interacted? Secondly, he did not want to be “shown off.” That would be rather embarrassing, especially if the audience picked up on the fact that Zayn did not like him. He would be deemed a failure of a slave. He was already failing at his position, not able to please his master. 

 

“Now,” Louis announced when they got to the bath chambers, where servants were already prepared to wash them. “After we bathe and get prepared, it will be nearly time for the feast. Good thing too, I’m already starving!”

 

The maidens took their time on Liam’s wash. They got every inch of his skin with hot soapy water scented of floral. Just as his hands were on the verge of growing pruney, he was towel dried softly before an assortment of powders and lotions were applied to his skin. 

 

Next came the makeup. His lips were painted a light pink, his cheeks were dusted to look blushed, and his eyelids were colored a faint white. Liam felt the urge to rub at it, but he knew how hard the ladies worked, as it was their job. This felt all too familiar, like the night he was prepared and introduced to Prince Zayn for the first time. 

 

Liam desperately tried to block that humiliating night from his thoughts, when the prince had merely stared at him for a few seconds before muttering to a guard to have him brought away to his own slave chamber instead of to the prince’s bed. 

 

Much to his embarrassment, the only thing given to Liam to wear was a strip of red silk that tied loosely around his waist, only just covering his manhood. He blushed at the thought of being around so many people with hardly any coverup. 

 

Louis, it seemed, was perfectly fine with his own blue silk, which matched his pretty eyes and diamond collar. He looked like a true beauty, with his nails painted white, his lips soft and pink, and his eyelids silver and glittery. His skin was a milky white compared to Liam’s own tanned skin. 

 

“You look wonderful Liam,” Louis complimented him. “Now, are you ready for our first royal feast?”

 

No, he wasn’t ready at all. 

 

* * *

 

The feast was just as bad as Liam expected. He sat kneeled down by Zayn’s feet, settled on a soft feathered pillow put out for him. Not far away from him was Louis, in the same position by Harry’s legs, except he was clearly having a good time. The Cheshire master doted on his slave, stroking Louis' head and holding tasty berries and pastries to his lips. 

 

Zayn had yet to feed Liam, or even look at him. Liam felt his face burn with shame…was he really that undesirable? He hunched into himself, wanting to disappear into the floor. Unfortunately the royals were seated in front of everyone, so he could not hide. He was well on display (as intended) for everyone to admire. 

 

A noble woman sitting close by spoke. “I do say, you truly possess the most beautiful slaves, dear princes."

 

Zayn stayed silent while Harry beamed and scratched at Louis’ scalp. “Yes, I couldn’t agree more.”

 

Louis basked in the attention, leaning his head against Harry’s thigh and nuzzling his face into it. Harry held a grape to his lips and Louis accepted it, closing his lips around his master’s fingers and sucking off the remaining juice. 

 

“How did they end up in your possession?” The lady continued to inquire curiously. “I don’t recall seeing them during the last feast I attended, some few months ago."

 

“I came across them during our invasion of Doncaster, a small village in Yorkshire territory,” Harry answered. “The poor things were homeless and starving, but their incredible beauty caught my eye. Naturally I desired them as palace slaves. I kept this gorgeous treasure at my feet for myself, and gave the other boy to my brother.”

 

Several Lords and Ladies were now listening attentively. Liam shifted a little uncomfortably, as did Louis. Harry had left out a few details, such as the fact that they were homeless being the result of the Cheshire army burning most of their village to the ground. For several years now, the Cheshire Kingdom had been swallowing up territory of what had once been the powerful Kingdom of Yorkshire. 

 

They were indeed quite lucky, as many people from the village who fought back had been executed, and others who were young and strong were taken back to the Cheshire region to be field slaves. Being a palace slave was considered an honor for many, and both Liam and Louis understood that. 

 

Louis actually liked his new life, Liam knew, and it was because he hadn’t really lost anything. 

 

Just last winter, Louis and his family had caught a dreadful fever which had spread through the village like wildfire. They’d lost over thirty people, taking a major hit to the population. Louis had suffered majorly from the loss of his mother and sisters, being the only one in his family to survive the illness. If not for Liam being there, Louis likely would have given up on life, as he’d already been so weakened from the fever. 

 

Still, a year later, Louis was much too thin for Liam’s liking. 

 

Prince Harry seemed to treat Louis well though, which Liam was grateful for. He’d always felt protective over Louis, especially since the fever tragedy. Living in the palace was good for Louis. He was able to build back his strength and health. 

 

Liam...well, he hadn’t had a proper family in a long time. His mother died from childbirth complications only minutes after he was born, and his father had died in a mining accident when he was only three. Liam had been raised by his older sisters, but both were married and occupied with their own lives. As soon as Liam was old enough, he had left his town to travel and work-by-trade. Somewhere along the way he’d met Louis and they became inseparable. 

 

“The slaves of this palace always seem quite docile. It is indeed a true example of excellent slave management!” A heavy looking Lord with a thick mustache commended. “I see that yours has a fine looking collar Prince Harry, but what of the other? If you decide not to keep him, I would be willing to pay my weight in gold for him. Such a handsome lad, is he!”

 

Liam stiffened, unconsciously pressing his back against Zayn’s legs. The Lord had a hungry look in his eyes, and it was not a look that put Liam at ease. 

 

Out of nowhere, a gentle hand rested atop his head. 

 

“I regret to inform you that he is not for sale,” Prince Zayn spoke smoothly for the first time that night. “As a gift from my brother, it would be dishonorable to let him go just yet.”

 

Liam sat frozen in shock for a moment, until his face began to burn with shame at the words. This was basically a confirmation of his fears. The prince did not want him, as predicted. The only reason he was still around was because he had been a gift, and it would be impolite of Zayn to get rid of him so quickly. But he would throw him away...eventually. 

 

It was a good thing that Liam had not been fed, for his stomach churned uneasily. His eyes itched with the irritation of built up tears, but he refused to let them fall. He could be strong for another hour or so, as he refused to allow the arrogant prince the pleasure of knowing how crushed he was.

 

Louis was staring open-mouthed in Liam’s direction, and Prince Harry seemed to be furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

The rest of the feast flew by in a blur. As soon as he was dismissed, Liam rushed from the feast hall. He went toward the slave chambers, all the way to the corner where his mat and bedroll lay next to dozens of others. That was the only thing he owned, save for two other shirts. 

 

Louis slept with Harry, and already in his two weeks had gained many possessions. He had pretty gowns and tunics, ribbons and lace, jewelry, nail polish, books, and other trinkets. He was a spoiled little thing, but Liam was terribly happy for him. Louis deserved to be treated so nicely. 

 

Liam did not want those things, but he did have a desire to be wanted, or needed. He certainly wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with the prince, and keeping him satisfied. Evidently that was never going to happen, so Liam was now unsure of what his role in life would be. 

 

Perhaps he should run away. It would be more like leaving anyway, as he certainly wouldn’t be missed. Liam thought about this as he went over to the only basin in the room, the water cold and dirty from its use of the evening, and worked on getting the ridiculous makeup from his face. It was pointless anyways, as he would never have the pretty face that was desired by most masters, like Louis possessed. 

 

“Lee!” Louis, speak of the devil, called as he entered the slave chambers. “Liam, are you in here?”

 

“Yes,” Liam responded dully. “I don’t really feel up to talking, Lou, so please forgive me.”

 

Louis came to Liam’s side and leaned up to hug him tightly. “Oh Liam, you mustn't be upset from Prince Zayn’s words! Surely there is some sort of explanation.”

 

“There is an explanation,” Liam said coldly. “I am undesirable, Louis, and there is no point in trying to deny it.”

 

“But that can’t be true!” Louis argued. “Have you even looked at yourself? Liam, you’re so incredibly handsome. You have soft hair, well defined muscles, innocent eyes, full lips, broad shoulders, a slim waist...you’re absolutely wonderful!”

 

“Not to Prince Zayn,” Liam said quietly, laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Louis, I’m afraid he’s going to sell me when enough time passes.”

 

Louis stood still, eyes shining fiercely. “I won’t let that happen.”

 

“You have no control over that,” Liam said. “It will be inevitable. Remember our places, Louis. We may get it easier than others, but in the end we are still slaves. We’re just possessions, made to please our masters.”

 

“Harry says he loves me,” Louis said softly after a moment of silence, wringing his hands together and looking at his feet. 

 

“He’s likely telling the truth,” Liam agreed. “But in the end, you are not his equal. That’s okay though, Lou, because you shall be taken care of. So long as you are happy, that is all I want for you. You’re like my brother.”

 

Louis looked back up. “I’m not  _ like _ your brother, I  _ am _ your brother. Come on Lee, let’s go to the kitchens. I know you didn’t eat much at the feast.”

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was a hot and stuffy place, crowded with people performing various tasks. There were the impatient pantlers waiting near the oven where fresh bread was always baking, the ruthless butchers and carvers preparing meat to be stored for tomorrow’s supper, the grumpy slaves or servants who had been put on dish duty...and many more scuttling about with tasks. 

 

“El,” Louis greeted a pretty young woman who was a servant at the palace, earning money to send back home to her family. “How are you, love? Been a good day?”

 

It baffled Liam with how Louis came to be so familiar with the other staff in such a short time. The servant stopped her action of wrapping up extra food. Her face was flushed from a hard day’s work, hair plastered to her forehead. “It was dreadful,” she answered honestly. “I was made to churn butter all morning, and the rest of the day was slaving over the stove watching the sauces cook.”

 

“That is dreadful,” Louis sympathizes. “Hey, would you mind gracing Liam with some of that delicious food? He didn’t have much at the feast.”

 

“It leaves me less to wrap,” Eleanor shrugged. She took a buttered croissant, still warm from the oven, and loaded it with cheese, ham, and a sprinkling of chives. Liam took it gratefully, sinking his teeth into the warm treat. 

 

Louis was able to take Liam’s mind off of his troubles for a little while. They walked along the palace halls for an hour’s time, Louis chattering amiably about his thoughts of some of the guests present at the feasts. 

 

“Lady Dandridge ate twice her weight in pork tonight. I’m sure the pigsty goes into a flurry of panic whenever she visits the castle.”

 

Liam felt a giggle bubble through his lips, remembering clearly the pudgy woman inhaling so much meat. 

 

“But,” Louis continued. “Lord Chudell really takes the cake. I can see why he has five chins, from all of the pudding he piled upon his plate!”

 

“Stop it Louis!” Liam scolded, only half joking. “If they were to hear you…”

 

“My mother always said that honestly holds the most value,” Louis shrugged. “It’s just funny watching those nobles and royals interact with each other. It’s all about who has the most money...or other valuables.”

 

“It sure is silly,” Liam said, and smiled. “People think they’re above others just because of their title. Truthfully we’re all just human. Lords, Ladies, Kings, Queens… even Princes, they all still take poos. Just like servants and commoners and slaves.”

 

Louis snorted and broke into a fit of giggles. 

 

“I’m only being honest,” Liam grinned, joining in on the laughter. “Like your mother said, it holds the most value.”

 

This was the hardest Liam had laughed since arriving into Cheshire territory. It sure felt good, as a temporary distraction. But then they arrived near Prince Harry’s chambers, and Louis declared that he should be ready to greet Harry, who would be returning from the feast afterparty any moment. 

 

“Have a good rest, Liam.” Louis kissed his cheek, bidding him goodnight. “Let’s read in the gardens tomorrow.”

 

Louis disappeared, and Liam stood outside the door for a moment, sighing. Prince Zayn’s chamber door was just down the hall, but of course that was not a place for him. He turned in the other direction to head back toward the slave chambers. 

 

Now that Louis was gone, the ugly thoughts came back. 

 

The next morning, Liam was unable to spend the day with Louis like they had planned. Prince Harry kept Louis close by all day, because apparently one of the castle guests had been eyeing the slave a little too possessively at last night’s feast. 

 

Liam gritted his teeth and kicked at the rocks as he strolled down the garden path by himself. He had skipped breakfast, which would have been cinnamon porridge, but truthfully he wasn’t hungry. Liam had not recieved an efficient amount of sleep last night, mostly kept up with his thoughts. 

 

He was now no longer hesitant about his place in the palace, now that he had received an answer. In a matter of time, Liam would be sold. He would be separated from Louis and likely taken far away, and that just wouldn’t do. 

 

Which was why Liam was going to leave. 

 

* * *

 

The weather was unforgiving as cold sheets of rain poured down from the darkened sky. Louis was trembling in his thin cloak, and Liam had doubts about his friend being able to make it through such a storm. 

 

Having Louis accompany him was not part of the plan. Liam did not belong at the palace, but Louis was generally more happy there than he had been at their old village. Still, Louis had insisted on going with him when Liam had tried to say goodbye. They wore thin black cloaks that did a good job hiding their slave accessories, but a bad job at keeping them warm. 

 

“Louis, it’s not too late to turn back,” He tried to convince him one last time. “I want you safe, in the palace where you are fed and pampered. You deserve it.”

 

“N-No,” Louis shook his head, teeth chattering. “I care about you more than that silly palace life. I refuse to let you go by yourself. I will miss Hazza terribly, but….he’ll be okay.”

 

“I’m not worried about Prince Harry, I’m worried about you,” Liam muttered, but it was drowned out from a rumble of thunder. 

 

The kingdom was quite large, and frankly Liam had no idea which way to go. He held Louis’ hand and followed a road blindly. Usually he could get a sense of direction from the stars, but that was futile. It was a catch twenty-two situation, because leaving on a clear night meant that they were more likely to be caught. 

 

“Are...Are those alarm bells?” Louis asked, pausing in his tracks. Liam tilted his head and listened closely. It was faint, but there was clearly a loud ringing in the distance. He felt truly panicked now. If they were to be caught...Liam wasn’t sure how Cheshire dealt with such matters, but usually runaway slaves were either whipped or put to death. Surely Prince Harry would never kill Louis, but punish him? Of course he would, as Harry was still a royal, and to run from him meant to dishonor him. 

 

And Liam...well, he was a goner. Prince Zayn already detested him, so he would have no problem permitting his execution. 

 

“Louis, we have to seek shelter somewhere.”

 

“W-Where?” Louis looked around at the closed-up houses on the street, pale and trembling. Liam feared that his friend wouldn’t be able to make it much further. Louis needed to be back at the palace, safe and warm. 

 

Liam, in a panic, reacted by going to the closest wooden door and knocking loudly. It took only a moment for it to open, and he came face to face with a pretty young woman. 

 

“Please madam,” He spoke pleadingly. “My friend is cold and sick, and we need shelter from the storm. May we come in for awhile?”

 

Her eyes widened. “Of course, please do come in!”

 

The woman’s name was Sophia. She was a seamstress, living in a small but humble two room home. One room had a fire, where Liam and Louis sat and warmed their hands. Liam unbuttoned Louis’ cloak to hang it by the fire to dry. Sophia’s eyes widened when she saw the diamond collar that was around his neck, but she kept silent. 

 

“Once the storm lets up, we will be out of your way,” Liam assured her. “Thank you so much for allowing us to take refuge.”

 

“It is no trouble,” Sophia responded kindly, but looked troubled despite her disclaim.

 

As the time slowly passed, Louis’ shivering subsided as he stayed curled up by the fire in Liam’s arms. Liam himself had realized how cold he too had felt from the rain, but now his hands and feet were pleasantly warm. 

 

Sophia resumed her sewing, Louis dozed on and off, and Liam stared out the window, watching the buckets of rain and willing the storm to hurry and pass. 

 

All was quiet, until there was a loud bang on the door. 

 

“This is the Royal Guard of Cheshire, open up immediately!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted writing fics on my second account. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Liam had not expected to be found so soon (or at all). He felt his heart beating wildly, quickly rising to his feet. Louis copied his actions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking wide eyed at the door. As for Sophia, her mouth was dropped open in horror. 

 

It would be impossible to hide. There were just two small rooms, and the only window was located right next to the door. 

 

“C-Can I open it?” Sophia asked, trembling. Liam instantly felt bad for bringing her into this. He prayed that she would not be punished for harboring them. 

 

“Of course,” Liam told her. “I apologize for bringing you into this, it was inconsiderate.”

 

Sophia had no reply as she walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway were two strong and burly men wearing the palace guards’ uniform. Before she could even curtsy, they both stormed inside wielding swords. 

 

“There’s no need for that!” Louis said loudly. 

 

One of the guards studied him and Liam. “They’re definitely the princes’ pets. Why were you harboring them here, girl?”

 

“We’ll go willingly,” Liam said quickly. “Leave the girl alone, she was only sheltering us from the storm.”

 

The guard who had spoken looked irritated. “Her name shall still be given to your masters.”

 

The guards certainly could have been gentler as they bound the two slaves’ hands together with chains. Liam bit back an angry protest as one guard roughly tossed Louis onto the back of a horse, and then he was next. 

 

“Call off the search, the pets have been found,” The guard on Liam’s horse told two more men who had been waiting outside the house. As they took off for the castle, Liam began to think that this was a mistake. 

 

* * *

 

Harry was waiting just inside the castle entrance. His hair looked disheveled, shirt partially untucked as if he’d dressed very quickly. His green eyes narrowed as the slaves were taken off the horses. 

 

“Get those chains off them!” He snapped at the guards, and then told a few nearby attending servants, “Get them into warm and dry clothes. Now!”

 

Liam had never seen the prince like this before, and frankly it scared him. Louis looked panicked as well, but they were both quickly freed from the chains led away by the servants and into a nearby bathing room. 

 

Several of servants worked quickly to get Louis and Liam out of their damp garments. They were bathed in warm water, hair gently towel dried afterwards. They were then dressed in warm nightwear: pretty silk gowns that reached just past their knees, warm woolen night robes, and thick socks. 

 

Louis still looked very frail, with his face ashen and eyes half closed, but he looked considerably more comfortable in new clothes.

 

Harry came in to check on them. He felt Louis’ cheeks and forehead, brushing back his hair, but his eyes showed no sign of emotion, only detachment. 

 

“Set them up in one of the south bed chambers,” He instructed the servants, and then said to the slaves, “There will be guards outside the door.”

 

With that, the prince departed from the room without another word. 

 

The south bed chambers were where many of the guest bedrooms were. Louis looked very distraught at not sleeping in his master’s room, but Liam squeezed his hand and held him close as they were led to their assigned room. 

 

It was a cozy little room, with a fire already roaring, and thick blankets adorning the bed. Once they were tucked into bed, 

 

“Harry seems very upset,” Louis said, looking dejected. “I probably really hurt his feelings, just running away without saying anything. I should have left a note explaining…”

 

“Well, we’re back now. Harry will never let you ought of his sight again, and who knows what my fate will be.”

 

Louis clutched at Liam’s sleeve. “Suppose we’ll be whipped?”

 

Liam’s stomach dropped at the thought of his friend being hurt for his actions. “I’ll do my best to prevent that from happening. Besides, Harry doesn’t seem like he’d do that to you.  _ Me _ on the other hand…”

 

“I don’t want either of us to be whipped,” Louis shuddered. 

 

“I’m so sorry Lou,” Liam whispered. “For dragging you into this. I’m such a terrible friend.”

 

“It was my decision to go,” Louis said firmly. “It’s just a very bad situation that we’ve gotten ourselves into. I’m a little frightened…”

 

Liam cuddled him close. “It will be alright Louis, I promise.”

 

But on the inside, he was just as frightened. 

 

* * *

 

First thing in the morning, Liam and Louis were escorted to the throne room, where Harry was waiting for them. They both knelt on the floor, positioned on their knees as they awaited their fate. It was honestly the most terrifying moment Liam had endured so far in his life.

 

“Your life at the palace is one of leisure. You are pampered and cared for, living a life that many would beg to have. Therefore, an explanation is required, of why you would so foolishly dishonor your masters by running away.” Harry said, his voice cold and distant as he stood tall and powerful before them.

 

Liam was staring at the floor still, but he could tell how much Louis was trembling both from fear and exhaustion. He couldn’t bear to see his friend suffering at his expense. That was why he dared raise his head and look up at Prince Harry. 

 

“It is my fault, Prince Harry.” He said quickly, before he could be scolded for speaking or looking up at him without permission. “Louis did not want to leave. He is too kindhearted though, and was worried for my safety. That is the only reason he followed me. It is I who dishonored you, not he. Beat me, starve me, flog me until I pass out…just please don’t hurt him!"

 

“If you were a field slave, you would be tied to a post outside and be publicly flogged until you reached the point of unconsciousness,” The Prince said slowly. He stepped forward now, standing directly in front of Louis, despite his words being directed at Liam. “But you aren’t field slaves...you’re not even palace slaves. You’re both personal slaves.”

 

The green eyed prince knelt down and took Louis’ face into his hands and finally spoke to him. “My beautiful boy, you will never be beaten. Your body is too precious and delicate to endure such a horrific thing. There is also an established rule that prohibits slaves of your kind from being physically marred.”

 

“Haz,” Louis whispered. “I really am sorry. But I had to…Liam is my best friend. I don’t want him to be sold, I refuse to be separated from him!”

 

Harry looked taken aback. “Sold? Sweet love, I don’t understand.”

 

Both Liam and Louis were confused. “The feast, don’t you remember? Zayn doesn’t want Lee. He’s only keeping him around for the time being out of politeness for you.”

 

“Do you really think I would permit Liam to be sold? I know how close you both are, that would only be a disaster. You should have brought this concern to me Louis. I am your master, and therefore you owe me all honesty."

 

Louis bowed his head again. “M’sorry Sir.”

 

“You shall each be leashed. This will act as both your punishment and also ensure that you will not try to run away again. I will decide when you can be trusted.”

 

Now Louis groaned. “Oh Haz, is that really necessary? I won’t run away again, now that I know Liam won’t be sold.”

 

Harry didn’t reply. He snapped his fingers, and a nearby servant entered the room holding two leashes. The one that belonged to Louis was obvious, because it had diamond studs that matched his collar. Liam’s was a plain black leather, and it came with a thin matching makeshift collar. 

 

Harry clipped the diamond leash onto Louis’ collar, and then put on Liam’s temporary collar and leashed him too. 

 

“There,” The Prince was satisfied. He turned to the servant. “Take this slave to his master’s chambers, please. Tie him to the bedpost, and make sure that he has a pillow to kneel on.”

 

Liam panicked at those words. “Um, I-“

 

“I will be having words with my brother,” Harry assured him. “But first I need to get my sweet love settled back into bed.”

 

The servant took Liam’s leash handle and urged him forward, pulling firmly but not overly harsh. “Come along, Pet.”

 

Pet. How demeaning, being reduced to a leashed, collared, palace pet. Now Liam would be further humiliated in front of his master, who really wasn’t that much of a master in the first place. He was just a rude and arrogant royal, and frankly Liam was done being put down by him. 

 

Once Liam was tied to the bedpost and kneeling on a soft velvet pillow, he sighed, bracing himself to soon face his master.

* * *

 

Slaves were a very strong part of the Kingdom of Cheshire’s culture. There were two different types of slaves; those who worked in the field of labor, and those who worked in the field of pleasure. Most families in the kingdom possessed labor slaves, but pleasure slaves were reserved for those of high noble blood and wealth. They were a treasure, a symbol of status. Harry, the Royal Prince of Cheshire, grew up learning this. He understood that as a noble, as one of royalty, he was entitled to a slave of his own once he reached manhood. 

 

That slave, whomever was chosen, would not lift a finger for palace or field work. Instead, he would be handled with care. He would be kept clean, fed, pretty, and happy. Harry’s slave would always be kept close by. He would get to spend most of his days relaxing and being spoiled. However, if Harry so much as snapped his fingers, his slave would be obligated to instantly spread his legs and allow the prince to touch his body however he pleased. That was simply what a pleasure slave’s duty was. 

 

Louis ended up being that slave. Harry was absolutely enamored with the pretty boy, with his defined cheekbones, long eyelashes, cheeky smile, and round bottom. Harry had taken one good look at the young man and had immediately known that his destiny was to be a slave. There was, however, more to Louis than met the eye. For a boy who had been raised in the poverty infested countryside, he was very intelligent. Quick witted, sharp tongued, and strong willed would be the words Harry would choose to describe him, and he absolutely loved it. 

 

When Harry had first claimed ownership over Louis, he’d expected a fight. Most slaves had some type of rebellion at first, although they (the palace slaves) eventually gave up or realized that working at the palace was an honor. Harry knew so many citizens of his own kingdom would gladly offer themselves up to be a pleasure slave for him or his other family members. 

 

Liam, too, had caught Harry’s eye, although not for himself. He saw something in the boy that made him think of his adopted brother. Zayn was so quiet and reserved, always hiding away with his drawings and paint. He needed a companion, someone like Liam. Besides, Zayn would be enamored with those puppy dog eyes and innocent face.

 

Despite what Harry had thought at the time, that ended up not being the case. It was so very odd, the way that Zayn dismissed such a treasure. At first Harry had thought that Zayn was just private with his slave, but this was not so. Now it was time to get to the bottom of things. 

 

“Brother,” Harry greeted the other prince. “You were not present for the discipline of our slaves.”

 

“I figured you could handle it,” Zayn responded, eyes not looking up from his book. 

 

“You may be correct, but Liam is still your responsibility. Therefore, you are obligated to be there. After all, you have created quite the mess.”

 

Now Zayn looked up. “What are you going on about?”

 

Harry grew annoyed at Zayn’s indifference. “I’m saying that this is  _ your _ fault! You have refused to acknowledge Liam, and as a result he feels unwanted. Now the consequences are unfoiling. My Louis is sick and exhausted!”

 

“My fault?” Zayn seethed. “I haven’t done anything!”

 

“Exactly!” Harry said. “You’ve been too neglecting of your slave, and now-”

 

“I never asked for a slave, Harry!” Zayn interrupted. “It was very kind of you, a generous gift, but I’m not comfortable with it!”

 

Harry stopped short in the rant he was about to continue. “Comfortable?”

 

“Yes Harry,  _ comfortable _ ! I don’t want to use someone for...for  _ those _ kinds of needs!”

 

“Brother,” Harry sighed. “You are almost nineteen, a year older than I. We are men, Zayn, royal men with needs. It is a slave’s job to see to our pleasure. They consider it an honor!”

 

“It isn’t right,” Zayn shook his head. “I’m not...I don’t think I can handle ordering someone around like that.”

 

“It isn’t like you’re thinking,” Harry said. “Unless you want it to be. I, however, am very gentle with my property. Louis does much more than just spread his legs for me. We read together, snuggle, play chess...it’s more like having a companion, but with some advantages. Good heavens Zayn, surely you’ve educated yourself on our slave management by now? You’ve been here for six years.” 

 

“Slavery is different here than in my home region,” Zayn said. “Of course I love Cheshire more than anything, and I owe your family my life for adopting me, but it is still strange. We had slaves at my old palace, but nobody used them for...personal needs. That was strictly for married partners.”

 

“Ah,” Harry nodded. “Here, having slaves fulfill those actions is normal. Of course we shall still be married one day. As the only biological son of my mother and father, I must wed a queen who will bear a son to continue the royal bloodline. But that is duty, not pleasure, which is what our sweet attending slaves are for.”

 

“It still makes me feel uncomfortable,” Zayn said, frowning.  

 

“Your feelings are affecting your slave. Liam feels ashamed of himself because of you, which is why he ran away in the first place.” 

 

“I see,” Zayn said slowly, lowering his book. “And...where is he now?”

 

“Leashed up in your bedroom,” Harry replied. 

 

“Harry!”

 

“That’s his punishment,” Harry said. “As is it Louis’ punishment too. You shall keep your slave close, Zayn, and fix the damage that you caused. You also ought to get him collared. I see the envious looks he sends to Louis.”

 

Zayn frowned. “Stop ordering me around.”

 

“I am merely relaying information to you,” Harry said. “Had you been there to distribute Liam’s discipline yourself, then you would not be in this situation. Take my suggestion, alright?”

 

Zayn still did not look impressed. “We’ll see.”

 

“Now,” Harry clapped his hands. “I need to get back to my Louis. I’ll stop ordering you around, but my advice would be to go to your own chambers.”

 

Harry departed from the room. For a moment Zayn sat unmoving, but then sighed heavily and marked the place in his book. 

  
It was time to go to his chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who leaves kudos and/or comments. Let me know how you're liking this story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this, please take a moment to let me know what you think! I was planning on adding a few more chapters, so let me know if you liked it so far!
> 
> Twitter: @trysomecats
> 
> :)


End file.
